


Mirt vai dzīvot

by Norias



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Viņš bija tikai mazs zēns...





	Mirt vai dzīvot

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: Eskarina  
> Oriģinālu lasīt šeit:  
> http://www.fictionalley.org/authors/eskarina/DL01a.html

Sveces liesma meta garas trīcošas ēnas pār pergamentu, uz kura melnā tinte no melnās spalvas lēni veidoja burtu pēc burta. Burtus, kas savirknējās vārdos.   
  
_Mīļā dienasgrāmata_ , viņa uzrakstīja.   
Tas arī viss. Nebija ne jausmas, ko rakstīt tālāk. Kā lai izskaidro to, kas bija noticis, ko viņa šodien bija izdarījusi?  
"Kāpēc es nevaru parakstīt?" viņa vaicāja pati sev.   
Tāpēc, ka uzrakstot, tas kļūtu vēl reālāks. Viņā nevēlējās to atcerēties, nevēlējās būt darījusi to ko bija izdarījusi.   
Kā viņa to varēja? Kā viņa varēja tik tālu nonākt?   
Viņa juta pār vaigu noritam asaru. Katru reizi, kad viņa pievēra acis, viņa redzēja tās. Viņa redzēja šīs jaunās, nevainīgās, mirušās acis.   
  
_Šodien es nogalināju_ , viņa uzrakstīja savā skaistajā, smalkajā, vājajā rokrakstā. Asara no viņas vaiga nopilēja uz pergamenta un sajaucās ar vēl mitro tinti vārdā " _šodien_ ", padarot to neizlasāmu. Varbūt ka tā bija labāk. Tas taču nemaz nebija tik svarīgi, ka tas bija noticis šodien, vai ne? Protams. Viņa bija nogalinājusi un TAS bija viss, kas bija svarīgi, un nebija svarīgi, kad tieši. Viņa bija nogalinājusi.   
  
_Es nespēju noticēt, ka to izdarīju_ , viņa uzrakstīja un apstājās. Nē, tie bija meli. Viņa varēja gan noticēt. Viņa vienmēr bija zinājusi, ka kādu dienu viņa nogalinās. Viņa bija tam audzināta. "Neizrādi žēlastību," bija teikuši viņas vecāki. "Nogalini tos, kas stājas tev ceļā." Slīdeņu meli. Kad viņa bija bijusi mazāka, tas bija bijis tikai simboliski - nogalināt tos, iznīcināt tos - bet ātri vien viņa bija sapratusi, ka kādu dienu tas tā vairs nepaliks. Vairs ne. Tas būs patiesi. **Neizrādi žēlastību.**  
Nogalini!   
Un viņa bija to izdarījusi. Viņa iekoda augšlūpā.   
  
_Es negribu tam ticēt_ , viņa lēni uzrakstīja. Tas jau bija tuvāk patiesībai. Viņa spēja tam noticēt, bet nevēlējās. Viņa nevēlējās noticēt ka bija to izdarījusi, ka viņa bija nogalinājusi, ka viņa bija tā kas raidīja zaļo Avada Kedavra lāstu.   
  
_Viņš bija tikai mazs zēns_ , viņa uzrakstīja. _Mazs zēns, kam nebija ne mazākās nojausmas, kas notiek_.   
Viņi, zēns un viņa ģimene, viņi nezināja neko par notiekošo. Viņi bija tikai vientieši, nebija nekādas iepriekšējas gatavošanās, nekā, kas būtu devis Ordenim jel kādu pavedienu, jel kādu iespēju iejaukties. Viņiem vienkārši nebija izredžu.   
  
_Es ienīstu draņķasiņus_ , viņa uzrakstīja. _Es no tiesas viņus ienīstu. Viņiem nav tiesību ienākt mūsu pasaulē! Viņi to iznīcina, viņi iznīcina mūsu pasauli! Bet tas ir tikai mans viedoklis. Kas es esmu lai varētu kādu tiesāt? Vai es varu tiesāt draņķasiņus? Vai man ir jel kādas tiesības to darīt?  
Nē, man nav.   
Man nav nekādu tiesību tiesāt. _  
Viņa apstājās un paskatījās uz uzrakstītajiem vārdiem. Cik tīri un skaidri. Tas bija tieši tā, kā viņa jutās. Viņa ienīda, bet kas gan viņa bija lai kādu tiesātu? Viņa pat nebija tā īsti ar kādu draņķasini sarunājusies - apsaukāšanos par sarunu taču nevarēja saukt - tāpat viņa ne reizi nebija apšaubījusi sava tēva teikto. Šīs jūtas pret draņķasiņiem un vientiešiem - tas bija tas, ko viņā bija ielicis viņas tēvs. Tēvs bija, tas kas stāstīja par draņķasiņiem un kā tie grauj tradicionālo pasaules kārtību. Viņa nekad nebija to apšaubījusi. Viņa vienmēr bija tam ticējusi. Un viņa joprojām ticēja. Viņi bija netīri, šie draņķasiņi.   
  
_Bet tā ģimene nebija draņķasiņi, viņi bija vientieši, un viņi neko par mums nezināja. Viņi neko nezināja par maģiju. Kāpēc viņiem bija jāmirst? Kāpēc mums bija viņi jānogalina? Kāds tam iemesls?  
Nekāda.Te nebija nekāda iemesla. Nekā cita kā mūsu - kā viņu - vēlmes izklaidēties. Viņi vēlējās nogalināt, es to redzēju viņu acīs - Drako, Grega, Vinsa, tēva... Vai tad viņi neredzēja, ka atņem cilvēku dzīvības?   
Nē, viņi neredzēja. Viņi neredzēja vientiešu šausmu pielijušās acis. Viņi nedzirdēja viņu sāpju pilnos kliedzienus. Viss ko viņi redzēja, bija viņu vara pār viņiem, pār vientiešu dzīvēm.   
Bet es redzēju. Es redzēju šīs šausmas viņu acīs. Es dzirdēju sāpju kliedzienus. Es redzēju ko esmu izdarījusi. Es nogalināju. Es biju laupījusi nevainīgu dzīvību..._  
Sirdī viņa joprojām redzēja to visu, joprojām to dzirdēja, joprojām to saoda, joprojām to izjuta. Viņa acis, pārāk jaunas lai redzētu kā nogalina viņa vecākus, sāpju un šausmu pilnas. Un tad tās bija mirušas. Nekad vairs tajās neuzspīdēs gaisma. Viņš bija miris, un viņa nāve bija viņas roku darbs.   
Viņa aizvēra acis, pūloties beigt raudāt. Viņa tomēr to nespēja, un pēc brīža atverot acis, viss viņai apkārt bija izplūdis pelēkā miglā. Viņa vairākas reizes samirkšķināja acis, un notrausa asaras. Viņa nevarēja atļauties raudāt! Viņa nevarēja raudāt!  
  
 _Es nevarēšu to izdarīt vēlreiz_ , viņa trīcošām rokām uzrakstīja. _Es nevarēšu atkal nogalināt. Es nespēšu vēlreiz atņemt dzīvību. Es vienkārši nespēju!_   
Patiesība bija briesmīga, bet viņa vienkārši vairāk nespēja. Viņa nekad vairs nenogalinās. Viņa zināja to. Citu nogalināšana lēni nogalināja viņu, sagrāva viņas dvēseli.   
  
_Ko gan lai es tagad daru_? viņa uzrakstīja. _Ja es atteikšos piedalīties, viņi nogalinās mani. Neviens nesaka nē Tumsas Lordam._   
Viņa iekoda augšlūpā. Tas bija kas īpašs viņā - šis paradums košļāt augšlūpu. Viņas māte vienmēr bija atkārtojusi, ka tas ir nepiedienīgi, nesievišķīgi, un ka tas padarīs viņu neglītu, bet viņa nekad nebija klausījusies. Tā bija viena lieta, kurā viņai nerūpēja vecāku viedoklis. Pēc kāda laika māte meta mieru. Tā bija bijusi maza, bet tomēr uzvara. Tikai tagad viņai nāksies cīnīties ne tikai pret saviem vecākiem, bet arī saviem draugiem. Un pret viņu - pret pašu Tumsas Pavēlnieku.   
Un viņam neviens neteica nē.   
To viņa bija redzējusi tonakt, kad saņēma savu Zīmi. Tas bija brīdinājums visiem - neiedrošināties pretoties Lorda gribai. Toreiz gan viņa bija bijusi vairāk nobijusies nekā satriekta, bet, bija jau zināma starpība starp to, ka tu redzi slepkavību un tu esi tas, kas nogalina. Tagad viņa to zināja.   
  
Tieši tāpat kā viņa zināja, ka, pateikusi nē viņam, viņa mirs. Visticamāk, viņš pats jau viņu nenogalinās - viņa neloloja cerības ka būtu tik īpaša - bet norīkos kādu no saviem pakalpiņiem to izdarīt.   
  
_Es negribu mirt_ , viņa lēni rakstīja, pūloties izdomāt kādu izeju no šī strupceļa. _Bet es nespēšu to izdarīt vēlreiz. Es nespēšu atkal nogalināt. Viņa acis... Tās joprojām mani vajā... Es tās redzu katru reizi, kad aizveru savējās... Es negribu redzēt vairāk nāves. Nekad vairs. Tas mani nogalinās, skatīt šīs nāves atkal un atkal. Bet mani nogalinās, ja es pateikšu nē. Es nevaru pateikt nē_.   
Ja vien kāds mani neaizstāvēs, viņa nodomāja. Varbūt... Nē. Diez vai Fēniksa Ordenis uzņemsies viņu aizstāvēt, ja viņa nesniegs tiem kaut ko pretī. Bet ko gan lai viņa dotu? Viņai taču nekā nebija, nekā ar ko nopirkt šo aizstāvību...   
  
Nu, viena lieta viņai bija....   
  
_Varbūt Ordenis aizsargās mani, ja es pateikšu viņiem vārdus? Tikai dažus, es nedomāju ka spēšu pateikt viņiem visu vārdus. Bet dažus? To dažu vārdus, par kuriem viņi jau tāpat nojauš, bet vēl nav atraduši pierādījumus_? Viņa jautāja pati sev.   
_Varbūt... Varbūt es pat varētu sagādāt viņiem dažus pierādījumus? Es varētu būt lieciniece. Tad es būšu droša, ka viņi mani patiešām aizstāvēs.  
Man tā šķiet.   
Ak svēto Salazār, es nezinu, ko lai daru! Kā gan es varēju padomāt ka spēšu liecināt pret tiem! Pret viņiem, maniem draugiem? Nē, es nespēšu nodot Drako, un pat Vinsu ar Gregu... tikai ne manus vecos uzticamos draugus. Es to nespēšu! Viņi nekad man to nenodarītu! Mēs protams esam Slīdeņi, bet mēs esam uzticami... _  
Viņa sastinga, tikko pabeigusi vārdu " _uzticami_ ". Vai tas bija taisnība? Vai viņi tiešām vienmēr bija uzticami saviem draugiem? Vai viņi tiešām nenodotu viņu?   
Un tad patiesība ietriecās viņas sejā kā akmens. Viņa pazina viņus visos sīkumos, bet šī bija pirmā reize, kad viņa aptvēra ko tieši bija zinājusi visu šo laiku. Un šaubas pagaisa no viņas prāta.   
Pārējie nodotu viņu pat aci nepamirkšķinājuši.   
  
_Nē, aizmirsti par to. Es to varu izdarīt. Es varu nosaukt Ordenim vārdus, daudz vārdu - gan zināmus gan vēl nezināmus. Es varu liecināt pret viņiem. Viss, ko es vēlos, viss, ko man vajag, ir aizsardzība. Jā, es to varu izdarīt. Es varu tikt ārā no šī strupceļa. Es varu. Es pat varu panākt, ka viņa acis mani vairs nevajā. Es varu._  
Jā, viņa varēs. Viņa varēs nodot pārējos. Viņa lēni elpojot atkārtoja to sev kā lūgšanu.   
"Es varu to izdarīt. Es varu to izdarīt. ES VARU!"   
Viņa panikā aizšāva roku priekšā mutei. Viņai bija jābūt piesardzīgai un jānoslēpj jebkuras, pat visnevainīgākās norādes uz šīm nodevīgajām domām, un jāklusē līdz īstajam brīdim. Kas nozīmēja, ka nebūs nekādas spiegšanas un kliegšanas, nekādu sarunu. Nekādu ierakstu dienasgrāmatā. Viņa būs klusa kā kaps. Ne pušplēsta vārda. Nekā.   
  
_Neviens nedrīkst neko uzzināt par šo nodomu, neviens. Man ir jāiznīcina jebkuri pierādījumi, jo ja viņiem radīsies kaut vismazākās aizdomas, mani nogalinās. Man ir jāiznīcina šīs lappuses. Man tās ir jāsadedzina_ , viņa lēni uzrakstīja un pamāja ar galvu pati sev.   
  
Tomēr, pirms viņa izplēsa lapas no dienasgrāmatas un sadedzināja tās sveces liesmā, viņa parakstījās zem uzrakstītā savā skaistajā, elegantajā un stiprajā rokrakstā.   
  
_Ar mīlestību,_  
Pansija Parkinsone.


End file.
